1. Technical Field
The embodiments of the present disclosure relate to application software management systems and methods, and particularly to an electronic device and a method for starting applications in the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as mobile phones, provide multiple applications that may be used by users. For example, a mobile phone may include applications such as a calendar, a phonebook, an album, a short messaging service, a music player, a search engine, instant messaging (IM), a navigation system, a social network service (SNS), for example. Applications may be started in the device by searching for a desired application by viewing a list of icons in a function menu, or by setting a hotkey for a favorite application, and pressing the hotkey to start the application.
However, either of the aforementioned two methods depends on an activation by a user to start an application. This manner for starting applications cannot satisfy demands of different users. For example, investors may want to browse stock news provided by a certain website when the electronic device is first powered on, and online game lovers may want to continue playing an online game that was being played previous to the electronic device being powered off. However, at present, every time the electronic device is powered on, it just goes into an idle mode.